New Path
by sol113
Summary: After RE4, Leon and Ada find themselves walking the same path, a new, different, exciting and weird path...


**RESIDENT EVIL: NEW PATH**

**28th JUNE 2011**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**This is a Leon Kennedy/Ada Wong fic, takes place after Resident Evil 4. This is an edited version of a story posted on AdultFanfictiondotNet.  
><strong>

**Drama/romance/humor fic.**

**'**_**This**_**' means someone is thinking.**

**Italics alone means the name of something. **

**Horizontal ruler (line across the page) means a page break or timeskip, may be a few minutes, may be a few hours...**

**-X- means a scene change, i.e. we start with Leon in the clearing. We then go to Ada in her apartment- a scene change from a clearing to an apartment. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters or ideas involved. This is non profit- I am making no money from this.**

* * *

><p>On a private villa in the South of France...<p>

Several months after the Los Plagas event of rural Spain...

Two figures stood facing each other; heroic Government agent Leon Kennedy on one side, unscrupulous corporate secret agent for hire Ada Wong on the other. They studied each other illuminated by lamps in the warm night.

Leon stood in a blue muscle shirt and jeans that while new, looked like they came from a discount store. Ada wore an extremely expensive dress similar to the Manchurian-Chinese Qipao she wore during the recent Los Plagas mission; passionate red with black trimmings with an intricate pattern on the expensive material, there were some differences; like the stockings and garter that made her stunning legs even more drool inducing. While it didn't affect his current focus, Leon considered her outfit 'elegant yet still intelligent thought killing'.

Leon inched closer to his opponent; his body in a loose CQB form. Ada stood nonchalantly, her smile silently taunting him to approach.

He lashed out with left/right jabs that would shatter bone if they connected. They didn't. Instead the attacking male felt the air explode from his lungs as something with impact like a cannonball struck him in the midsection. He flew back through the air and landed painfully on the paved stone floor.

Looking up from his position on his ass Leon glared at Ada who had one of her long legs extended out towards him. She lowered the limb to the ground and tilted her head, gesturing for him to try again.

"Huh." Leon grunted, impressed as ever at the flexibility and sheer power of those incredible legs.

Leaping back to his feet, Leon feinted with a right punch, then lashed out with a sweeping kick that the Asian woman dodged by flipping backwards several feet. As she flipped away, most men would be drooling over those long legs or gawking at the pantyshot they were given as her dress fluttered in the wind. Leon Kennedy (being of a higher calibre of man) in fact thought; _'How the hell does she do acrobatics like that in those heels?' _

Ada stopping flipping head over heels, performing a landing that would be a perfect ten in a gymnastics competition. She slowly moved into a pose that was both strategic and seductive.

'_She's playing with me...'_ Leon thought amused.

Ada suddenly went on the offensive; she charged at Leon with a speed that caught the male off guard, leapt into the air gaining amazing height and lashed out with two kicks- both blocked but so powerful they knocked the much larger man off his feet.

"Gahh! Damn shoes!" Ada fan kicked him in the stomach knocking him down again. It felt like a baseball bat hit him- those legs weren't just long and distracting- they were superhumanly strong!

Rather than capitalize, the exotic woman began flowing gracefully through martial arts stances. It almost looked like she was dancing in front of her fallen opponent.

Leon flipped back to his feet knowing she was trying to provoke him. He mirrored Ada's actions with his own CQB motions. He studied his opponent.

_'She prefers martial arts which focus on agility, but she also knows Judo... still my best shot is to get in close...'_

Even though he'd seen her fight before, no matter how many times he saw it Leon simply couldn't believe someone in those heels could run so fast- she charged him covering the distance between them impossibly fast and lashed out with a kick Leon blocked, but the sharp heel dug into his arm.

"Damn it!" Leon recoiled, feeling the expensive Italian shoe like it was a dagger_. 'Damn those things are lethal! Why can't she ever wear pumps, or loafers or something?'_

More punches flew from the blond male- all dodged. So fast it was almost unseen Ada got inside Leon's guard- she elbowed him in the midsection knocking the wind out of him then sent him flying again with another devastating kick.

Leon rolled to his feet again. He kept Ada at bay with another series of punches and snap kicks that didn't connect. The pair traded shots that didn't find their target for several moments. Just as Leon entertained thoughts that the fight was about to turn his way Ada got inside his guard again and kicked him in the side of the head sending him to the ground.

He immediately got back up but was clearly hurting. Ada gave him no time to recover; she sent a straight kick that Leon blocked, another kick that knocked his arm block up and away then arced her foot back down to strike him in the solar plexus.

Showing impressive toughness and tenacity Leon kicked out at Ada's legs finally managing to hit her and sweep her off her feet. Instead of hitting the ground in a heap, the amazingly agile woman performed an astonishing move involving a handstand and another kick to the side of Leon's head.

Leon hit the ground, he staggered back up groggily, just in time to see Ada charge in, leap onto his chest and use it as a post and kick him right in the face (although with much less force than previous kicks) .

"You're gonna need... more than that Ada to take me out..." Leon challenged.

"Mmm. Your resilience is impressive, but I'm much faster Leon." She purred to the possibly concussed agent. As though to prove her point, she knocked him to the ground with a vicious backhand. This time Leon couldn't get back up. His body hurt too much, every part of his anatomy pulsed with pain.

She straddled him, sat back on his stomach. She affectionately moved the hair out of his eyes, her careful nature in sharp contrast to the brutal beating she just gave him.

She looked him in the eye.

"Are you finished?"

"Agh! Oh yeah... I'm finished" Leon responded.

Ada kissed him roughly on the mouth, to which the bruised and hurting Leon eagerly responded.

Ordinary people would be disturbed to know these two considered a brutal beating as foreplay...

Breaking the kiss Ada stood up over Leon. She placed her lethal feet at either side of his head. Leon's eyes widened as she skimmed her black silk underwear down her long legs.

Without warning she sat on Leon's face holding his right hand in her left and holding his left hand to her ass. Leon knew what to do and eagerly went to work between Ada's legs while holding her hand and squeezing her ass tightly.

"Yes... like that..." Ada purred as Leon continued pleasuring the woman straddling his face. She spread her legs further sinking deeper onto Leon's tongue that penetrated deeper into her and threatening to smother him. She let go of his hands and held onto his head. Leon put both his hands on Ada's ass squeezing tight enough to bruise.

She began to push her hips back and forth on top of Leon's face giving him brief chances to gulp in air as she moved on top of him.

Ada changed tactics after a minute or so; using her strong legs to push herself up and down on Leon's face. Not long after, the exotic woman came onto Leon's face, without hesitation he swallowed Ada's release, loving the now familiar taste.

After making certain Leon had swallowed every drop she had to give, Ada stood up, towering over the dizzied and stunned government agent.

She moved down Leon's body. Roughly she pulled off Leon's shirt and tossed the garment away. She moved further down his body, crouched down and unbuckled his pants. She pulled his belt out of his pants and played with the thick leather item for a moment. Leon's breath hitched as he suspected what she was going to do with the belt. Placing the belt at Leon's side for a moment she then pulled down Leon's pants smiling at what she had revealed for her use. She guided him inside her, hissing slightly at the size of the male organ entering her.

Taking a few breaths she admired Leon's chest and muscular abs for a moment, noting the various old scars and the new slight bruises she'd given him. She picked up Leon's belt. Selecting his left pectoral region she brought the agents appropriated belt down.

**CRACK!** The wince-inducing noise echoed through the night. Leon flinched at the contact- but nothing more, he knew the belt was meant to tease, not seriously injure..

"Do you like that? Yes? Let's see how long you last." She brought the belt down harder than the first time, right pectoral this time.

**CRACK!** Left pec again.

**CRACK!** Right again.

**CRACK!** Both pecs.

Leon writhed beneath her on the cold stone floor as the belt continued to strike hard enough to leave light bruises and each lash burnt into Leon's skin like a hot whip. Still, it was nothing compared to some of the other things Ada had done to him over the past few months... During the Las Plagas mission, after rescuing Ashley for about the third time (it felt like the twenty-seventh) Ada had decided to fill Leon in on her double agent status and proceeded to take out the deranged_ Los Illuminados_ cult leader Osmund Saddler in spectacular team-up fashion. She never regretted the decision as Leon returned the favor by not telling his bosses he was dealing (and sleeping) with perhaps the most dangerous woman on the planet.

Back in the present, the assault on Leon's chest suddenly stopped. Ada threw the belt away. She placed both hands on Leon's reddened chest smiling as she felt his chest rise and fall with each breath and the warmth from the belting. She cruelly squeezed his chest- digging in with her short nails, getting a hiss of pain from the agent. She began pushing herself back and forth on Leon's cock while running her hand all over Leon's bruised chest concealing her own feelings of being speared on such large and hard male meat by studying his chest and purring in interest.

Ada's purring and riding caused Leon to lose his control; he came into Ada as she rode him hard while tormenting his chest. She continued riding him as after he expended himself and softened within her.

Ada kicked off her shoes. She pushed herself up and off Leon's body. She sat on his chest. She stuck her right foot in Leon's face.

"You've had the pleasure of my feet earlier tonight, they want compensation." She made him lick and kiss her feet. She even stuck her toes into his mouth filling his mouth. She reached back for something...

"Ahhh!"

Leon's body went ramrod straight- like he had been electrocuted. Ada's hands had a powerful grip, as well as signs of her works; calluses from use of various firearms, bruises on her palms and knuckles from hitting things and people. _'Her death grip is probably from time in the gym lifting weights...'_

The female agent's slender fingers expertly went about their business eliciting a groan from around toes from the foot gagged male.

"Your cock seems as Superman-ish as the rest of you Leon; big and steel hard..." Ada purred in a rare honest compliment. Leon may have responded if he wasn't busy nibbling on Ada's garter clad toes.

This was not the BOW survivors' first time together so they knew what they were doing; Ada's hand (with a firm grip on Leon's... most vulnerable area) first moved up, then down. When it looked like Leon was adjusting to the sensations, Ada tightened her already tight grip to vice-like levels then twisted hard making Leon feel like she was trying to castrate him. This caused the pained male to completely lose control.

He couldn't help but bite down on Ada's toes as he cried out something indecipherable as he came; his eyes closed in pain as he exhausted himself. To most people the sight would be gross. To Ada it just amused and aroused her, along with the pain in her toes (Leon hadn't bitten down at full strength- he'd have taken her toes off if he had). She laughed at him, a melodic sound that helped as she worked him up to hardness again.

"Come on... I know you have enough for more... you have the strength and stamina- lots of stamina- you make the energizer bunny look sloth."

* * *

><p>Living up to his reputation for legendary stamina, Leon had dragged himself up to his feet and staggered inside Ada's luxurious villa where the owner awaited him.<p>

The 'Bitch in the red dress' (now not in a red dress, she had disrobed waiting for her partner) threw Leon on the bed, they wrestled erotically on the king size luxury bed.

Leon's hands caressed her body; smooth skin, toned muscle and scars. A remnant of a deep cut here. A bullet exit wound there...

Ada liked that Leon took the time to explore her body in non penetrative ways and didn't recoil at her wounds.

She slapped him- not hard enough to bruise- but still hurt. She gently sat on his cock again allowing him to enter her.

"Aaah!" Leon hissed as Ada slapped him again. Then again before twisting his cheeks in her perversely affectionate manner.

Ada eased her fingers down his face onto his neck, her thumbs pressed down on very specific points. Ada began pushing back and forth on his cock while she squeezed his neck, suffocating him. She looked him in the eyes as she choked him- he didn't resist in any way, trusting her. Probably unwisely.

Leon soon came again- a much more powerful orgasm because his air supply was cut off. Ada released her grip on his neck and watched him suck in desperate breaths smiling sweetly.

Moments later he passed out bathed in sweat; that night Leon Kennedy had been beaten up, whipped, strangled and dominated in various other ways, satisfying his masochistic desires for the night...

Ada gently eased Leon's head back onto a sweat drenched pillow on the King (or Queen since it was Ada's) size bed

The moon was full in the cloudless sky presenting a romantic mood- if Ada Wong was the kind of woman who cared about that kind of thing she'd be moved.

She stroked Leon gently, whispered something in his ear and settled down beside to go to sleep in their bed.

* * *

><p><strong>END <strong>

**AUTHORS NOTES**

I based Leon and Ada's characters on the novelisation of Resident Evil 2 and the game Resident Evil 4. In the novelisation Leon knows immediately that Ada is playing him but follows her lead anyway. This, coupled with the weird 'help each other out' one minute, 'fight and threaten each other' the next in RE4, makes me consider that Leon Kennedy is a serious masochist and that Ada Wong is quite domineering.

CQB means Close Quarters Battle. It is a form of combat. It involves engaging the enemy with personal weapons at very short range, potentially to the point of hand to hand combat or fighting with hand weapons such as swords or knives. It can be defined as a short-duration, high-intensity conflict, characterized by sudden violence at close range.


End file.
